


My Better Half

by Marvel_Mania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Underage, Peter is 22, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Slight Misunderstandings, Spidey Sense (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Mania/pseuds/Marvel_Mania
Summary: At first Peter was determined to ignore the worried feeling in his gut. He should be happy. He was about to graduate from MIT with his friends, about to become an Avenger, and he had been dating the man of his dreams for four years. He and Tony had gotten together when he was eighteen, in the middle of his freshman year at MIT. He should be happy and just ignore the nagging worried but he couldn’t. He had already been ignoring it for the past couple of months.The feeling had started abruptly and only happened when he was with Tony but only sometimes. The first time he felt it, it was at dinner with Tony. They were at a nice restaurant which wasn’t weird. Tony liked to spoil Peter and the younger man wasn’t about to complain about it. As the dinner progressed Peter’s spidey-sense started to act up. It wasn’t like it was telling him that he was in danger but it was telling him that something was off. It wasn’t bad so he chose to ignore it but it continued to get stronger.





	My Better Half

**Author's Note:**

> After Petals I felt like I needed to write a happy story so here it is. This was written in less than twenty four hours because who really needs sleep. As always I want to thank my two amazing best friends for proof reading this but I still maintain that any and all spelling/grammatical mistakes are mine and mine alone. 
> 
> Enjoy!

At first Peter was determined to ignore the worried feeling in his gut. He should be happy. He was about to graduate from MIT with his friends, about to become an Avenger, and he had been dating the man of his dreams for four years. He and Tony had gotten together when he was eighteen, in the middle of his freshman year at MIT. He should be happy and just ignore the nagging worried but he couldn’t. He had already been ignoring it for the past couple of months.

The feeling had started abruptly and only happened when he was with Tony but only sometimes. The first time he felt it, it was at dinner with Tony. They were at a nice restaurant which wasn’t weird. Tony liked to spoil Peter and the younger man wasn’t about to complain about it. As the dinner progressed Peter’s spidey-sense started to act up. It wasn’t like it was telling him that he was in danger but it was telling him that something was off. It wasn’t bad so he chose to ignore it but it continued to get stronger.

“Peter, what’s up?” Tony asked when they were in bed that night. They hadn’t had sex that night even though Peter insisted that he wanted to because he hadn’t seen his boyfriend in over two months. Tony said that something didn’t feel right so they simply went to bed. “You’ve been off since dinner. Everything okay?”

Peter smiled and made up some excuse. Tony let him and they went to sleep. The feeling was gone when Peter woke up in the morning. Peter woke Tony up the one of the best ways he knew how. “Fuck,” Tony groaned when he woke up because Peter had his mouth wrapped around his cock. If they spent the rest of their day in bed, that was their business.

The next time Peter felt the feeling, he was visiting Tony for a long weekend. When he woke up the morning after getting there at some unholy hour of the night, he felt the sensation again. He groaned and hurried his head farther into a pillow. When he finally got tired of the feeling and accepted that he wasn’t going to be going back to sleep he rolled over to greet Tony but found the bed empty.

He sighed and got up. He knew that Tony had probably gotten up after he had fallen asleep and gone to the lab. Peter was stopped half way to the lab when he got to the kitchen. Tony was flinging a dishrag at the counter, trying to put out the flames on said dishrag. He was also cursing while Jarvis tried to tell him that he was only making it worse. Peter allowed himself a few moment of amusement before he decided to help his boyfriend. He was also able to assume that the fire was what his spidey-sense was warning him about.

Peter simply went up to his panicked lover and threw the flaming dishrag in the sink and slowly starting the water. The fire was out within thirty seconds, much to Tony’s dismay. “You know for a genius you’re pretty stupid sometimes,” Peter said while walking over to Tony to kiss him. Tony continued to grumble curses under his breath, as if it was the poor dishrags fault that it caught fire. “What were you trying to do, other than set fire to the house while I was asleep?”

“Well, I was going to surprise you with a romantic breakfast in bed with something special for dessert but you see how that went,” Tony said sounding a little irritated.

“We could always skip to the dessert and get breakfast or lunch later depending on when we actually make it out of the bed,” Peter said with a smirk. That seemed to take Tony’s mind off of the ruined romantic breakfast attempt.

The feeling would come and go at random times, seemingly some of his most intimate moments between he and Tony. When Peter told Michelle and Ned about the feeling they both gave each other a look. “What,” Peter asked looking between them.

“What if he’s cheating and this is like your suspension but because of the spider bite it’s enhanced or something,” Ned tried to explain gently.

“What? No, Tony wouldn’t cheat on me. We’ve been together for four years. He wouldn’t do that,” Peter said, sounding a little like he was trying to convince himself.

“He was a real playboy right? Maybe that’s just a hard habit to break for him,” Michelle said bluntly. “How many people was he with before you?”

Peter’s face went a little red (he wasn’t sure if it was anger, embarrassment, or shame at even thinking Tony would cheat on him) and the three didn’t talk much after that. Michelle has made her point and now Peter couldn’t stop thinking about it. The thought was so consuming that two weeks later Peter was actually dreading seeing Tony. Peter wanted to call Tony and say that he had to stay on campus for spring break but Tony had already planned a getaway for the two of them. Tony was sweeping Peter off of his feet and taking him to Italy for the week.

Throughout the entire plane ride the feeling would come and go. Peter was able to bite his tongue until Wednesday. He was able to pretend that there wasn’t some distant alarm bell going off in his body, pretend that Tony wasn’t hading something. He was able to act as if everything was fine until Wednesday morning. Peter woke up with Tony gently running his hands over his body and softly kissing his neck. As soon as he woke up the feeling was there.

Peter was too tired to filter his mouth and Michelle’s words were still ringing through his head. ‘ _He was a real playboy right? Maybe that’s just a hard habit to break for him._ ’ He hadn’t been able to get those damn words out of his head since Michelle said them. Peter opened his eyes and looked at Tony. Before Peter could think to stop the words from coming out of his mouth, he was talking. “Are you cheating on me,” Peter whispered, looking at into Tony’s eyes.

Tony’s eyes widened in shock. “What?”

“Tony, please, be honest,” Peter said, still whispering.

“No, Baby, no. I would never. Why would you think that?” Tony now had Peter pressed to his chest because the younger man was shaking. “Baby, talk to me.”

“I don’t know, it’s stupid,” Peter muttered. He felt like he was back in high school, hopelessly crushing on his mentor.

“Nothing about you is stupid. You are one of the brightest people I have ever met.”

“It’s just this feeling, like natural instinct but stronger because of the spider bite. It’s like my spidey-sense but not telling me I’m in danger or anything like that. It just feels like you’re hiding something from me. When I mentioned it to Ned and Michelle they said it was because you were cheating but I didn’t believe them but the feeling keeps coming back” Peter said without taking a breath. He had gotten better with his rambling in the past couple of years but he still did when nervous.

Tony just help Peter tighter. After Peter was relaxed again Tony pulled back and kissed his forehead. “Baby, I have been hiding something from you. I’ve been trying to find the right place and time to ask you. I guess now is as good a time as any.”

Tony unwrapped himself from Peter and went over to his suitcase. Peter watched as he dug around for a moment before walking back over to the bed. He had Peter sit up with his feet dangling off the edge before getting down on one knee with a ring box in one hand. “Tony,” Peter gasped, one of his hands going to cover his mouth.

“Peter Benjamin Parker, as I said, you are one of the brightest people I have ever had the privilege of meeting let alone dating. You are beautiful, brilliant, incredibly sexy, stupidly brave, courages, selfless, and frankly adorably. In summary, you are by far my better half and I don’t know what my life would be without you in it. Will you marry me?”

He opened the small box and Peter gasped at the ring. It was beautiful in its simplicity. The ring was made of vibranium but had a thin gold ring in the middle. “Yes,” Peter said, already trying to pull Tony up so he could kiss him. When they finally pulled apart, Peter had tears in his eyes but a dopy smile (that matched Tony’s) on his face.

Tony reached down and picked the ring up out of the box before slipping it onto Peter’s finger. “Do you like it?”

“I love it, Tony. I love you,” Peter said pulling Tony into another kiss. The kisses quickly became heated and Tony found himself comfortably between Peter’s spread legs.

Tony kissed along Peter’s neck and down to his chest before starting to make his way back to Peter’s mouth. Tony had one hand roaming Peter’s already exposed body while the other searched for the lube that he knew was on the nightstand. He spread some on his fingers and reached behind Peter, finding that he was still loose from the night before. That didn’t stop Tony from teasing him. He made sure to hit Peter’s prostate while stretching him for longer than was strictly necessary.

“Tony, if you don’t get your dick in me in the next thirty seconds I’m going to file for a divorce or something,” Peter whined into Tony’s neck where he had been sucking a bruise.

“Not even married yet and you’re already trying to get rid of me,” Tony sighed dramatically and withdrew his fingers.

Peter started to say something again but was cut off when Tony pushed into him. The only words Peter could seem to form where broken curses and Tony’s name. One hand was in Tony’s hair, pulling him into a kiss, and the other was leaving scratches on Tony’s back, trying to find some kind of leverage or anchor.

Everything became too much for Peter. Tony was everywhere. In him, on him, surrounding him. Tony was hitting his prostate with every thrust of his hips, causing electricity course through his veins. Almost as soon as Tony wrapped the hand that wasn’t keeping himself up around Peter’s dick he came with a shout of Tony’s name. Tony wasn’t far behind him, whispering Peter’s name as he came.

They stayed there for a while, not moving just basking in the afterglow. Eventually though, Tony moves and got a wet washcloth to clean them. He kissed Peter while cleaning his chest and collapsed back to the bed when he was done. “So how’s it feel being engaged to Tony Stark?”

“Oh, not that life altering but then again it hasn’t completely sunk in yet,” Peter said with a small yawn.

“I love you, Peter,” Tony said kissing Peter once more before the younger man drifted off into a light sleep. When Peter woke up he would call May, tell Ned and Michelle, and go another round with his fiancé but for now he would take a light nap.


End file.
